Return of the chibi
by cookies worst nightmare
Summary: 2 Months After Chibi no youkai, Gaara and Naruto are together, but will this last when Sasuke gets closer to Naruto? Will Gaara and Sasuke be able to work together to save Naruto from the Akatsuki? Yaoi GaaNaru I don't own naruto
1. The fight

Seuqaul to chibi no youkai. The ZabuzaxIruka is because of a request.

Warning/Pairings: Yaoi, Mainly GaaraxNaruto, SasukexNaruto, ZabuzaxIruka, and very minor hint of HakuxNaruto

Polls: the name of the story.

**Bold: Inner demons talking**

_Italics: Thinking_

The fight

"Let's get some Ramon, dobe. My treat." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Hai! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said, running off following Sasuke, who had already left. They had become good friends a few months ago. Naruto had no idea how that happened(and still doesn't), but wasn't willing to question it.

Unknown to them, a pair of jealous/possessive green eye were watching them,

'_Damn that Uchiha! Naruto is MINE!'_

'**Someone is jealous!'**

'_If your not gonna help then shut up!'_

'**Fine, fine. I know what to do'**

'_Really?'_

'**Yep! Just kill Sasuke'**

'_I can't do that Dumbass! Naruto will hate me!'_

'**Then just tell Naruto he can't hang out with Sasuke'**

'_Fine, I'll take that'_

With that Gaara ran back home to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, and waited….

------With Iruka------

Iruka was currently sitting under a sakura tree watching his lover. Haku and Zabuza were sparing each other in a field out in the forest. It was just far enough that no one would wander there, and they could get back in about an hour.

Iruka sighed, remembering when he first meet Zabuza and Haku.

_Flashback_

_Iruka just left his friends house. He was visiting him for a few days. He hardly ever saw him, since he lived in the land of the waves. He was walking in the dark, when he saw a man with weapons of all sorts sticking out his back._

"_What have we here?" Iruka said. Though he was a ninja, death still didn't sit right with him. He began to check for a pulse, though he knew there'd be none. To his surprise there was one. It was very faint, but there. In an instant he scoped him up and started running towards the hospital. However he make a small stop when he found a young boy, who was in similar condition as the man. Though he didn't have any weapons in him, there was a hole in his chest. _

"_It doesn't look like it hit any organs…" Iruka said to himself. He picked up the boy and continued his mad dash to the hospital. _

_End flashback_

Now they were like a family. Haku was become like a son to him. Just one big happy family…Right?

------With Gaara------

In about an hour, Naruto happily came walking in.

"Hey Gaara-koi"

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Had fun with Sasuke"

"Yep! He bought me Ramon!" Naruto yelled happily.

"You're getting pretty close to him, huh?"

"Uhhh, yeah…" Naruto was getting confused. Gaara didn't talk this much, especially about such little thing.

"Do you like him?" Gaara said, raising a non-excitant eyebrow.

"Of curse, he's my best friend"

"I mean more then just a friend"

"Is this what this is all about? You know I only like you" Naruto said getting annoyed.

"Then why are you flirting with Uchiha!" Gaara yelled.

"I'm not flirting! Can't I have any friends?"

"Not if you go around sleeping with all of them!"

"I hate you! Burn in Hell!" Naruto yelled and ran out the door into the darkness with tears in his eyes. It was then that Gaara got a hold of himself and realized what he had just done. However, it was too late. Naruto was gone.

Unknown to Gaara, there was a pair of blood red eyes watching him. And unknown to the pair of blood red eye, there was another pair of blood red eyes watching them with mild amusement.

A/n: It finally up…


	2. Kidnapped

I got two reviews on the first day D Though one of them was a flame about Yaoi Fics. If you are stilling reading this, Angry Angry Hippo, I pity you and you pathetic life. Going around reading Yaoi fics, and then flames them, that must be a sad life your living.

Warning: Yaoi, GaaraxNaruto, SasukexNaruto, ZabuzaxIruka, and slight HakuxNaruto

**Bold: Inner demon talking**

_Italics: thinking_

Kidnapped!

'_Kyuubi, what should I do?' _Naruto said/thought. He had gone to the forest to help him think.

'**Why should I help? I'm glad you two got into a fight'**

'_Please? You're the only one I can turn to'_

'**Fine. I think you should forget about Gaara, and ask Hinata out'**

'_But I like Gaara. Can't you think of something that'd get us back together?'_

'**No. I will not have my container be an uke. Especially to the Ichibi.'**

'_A lot of help you are'_

'**But I am right. He's much too over protective of you. He's not the type of guy you want to get involved with'**

'_I guess your right' _Naruto said with a sigh.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Said a deep and evil voice.

Naruto's eyes widened. He turned around to come face-to-face with Itachi.

"Eep!"

"My, My, can't even say 'hello'?"

'_I rock. I'm so scary he's practically pissing his pants. Hehehe…'_ Itachi thought, though it was impossible to tell from his face.

"Come quietly and I won't use force." Itachi said. Though he thought it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't yell or anything since he was so scared. O how wrong he was…

"HELL NO! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I SIT HERE AND LET YOU TAKE ME!"

Itachi covered Naruto's mouth and blushed. _'People will think I'm raping him! The mighty Uchiha Itachi caught raping a 12 year old boy. Then I'd loss my evil-ness!'_ Itachi thought. He then hit Naruto over the head, knocking him out.

------With Gaara------

After Naruto had left, Gaara ran after him. However he was unable to catch up.

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen Naruto?" Gaara asked once he saw him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Where!"

"First answer my question"

"I got in a fight with him, ok?"

"I saw him going to Iruka-sensai's house"

"Thanks"

'Hehehe, with Gaara as a bad guy, I can have Naruto all to myself.

Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a figure standing in the tree next to him.

'_Naruto…I wish you were mine, but I can't take away your happiness. And if Sasuke truly loved you, he shouldn't either. I'll protect your love, even if it's not for me…'_ Haku thought.

A/n: I forgot to point out the ages and stuff.

Only Sasuke knows that Naruto and Gaara are together.

Ages:

Sasuke – 14

Naruto – 13

Gaara – 14

Haku – 14-Ish?


	3. Help

I'm thinking of adding some chibi fun. I might turn Gaara and Naruto back into chibi like in the first. Tell me what you what.

Warnings/Parings: Yaoi, GaaraxNaruto, ZabuzaxIruka, Minor SasukexNaruto, and VERY small amount of HakuxNaruto.

Chapter2 summary: Naruto ran away after a fight with Gaara. He ran into Itachi, and got kidnapped.

Chapter 3

"Hey, ummm, you know, it's cool if you're gay and all. And I'm not gonna complain about you raping little boys or nothing, but just remember: We share a room, and a five minute warning before you do anything in there, would be nice" Kimasa said, who was, forent within in the hearing of Naruto yelling(1).

Itachi paid no mind, or at lest it would seem that way, but with a quick glance of the sharigan at it best, and kimasu, felling to the ground shaking.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad" Itachi after his partner did not get up.

"C-c-coming" Kimasu said soon after.

------With Gaara------

Gaara rang Iruka's door belling, hoping that Naruto would be there.

"Hello Gaara" Iruka said with a smile. Iruka soon after found out that something bad happened. Usually, Gaara would relax, and sometimes even have a small smile when he smiled at him. A nice change from all the hate, he guessed.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

Iruka stopped smiling. "Why? What happened to him!" Iruka said, freaking out.

"We got in a fight, is he here?"

"No, but I'll help you look for him. Just give me a second" with that Iruka closed the door.

Iruka's POV

"I have to go, I'll be back soon" Iruka said to his boyfriend.

"Where?" Zabuza said from the couch.

"Naruto is missing" Iruka said getting his coat.

"Technology he's not missing until 48 hours. And I saw him just three hours ago" Haku said, deciding to make his presence know.

"I'm still looking for him" Iruka said right before he left.

------With Naruto------

Within 40 years of working at a hotel check-in counter, the old man has never seen anything like this.

"One room please" Said a man with long, Gray-ish black hair. He had a boy with blond hair hanging off his shoulder, like he just hunted him like a deer. Behind him was a blue, shark-like man carrying a huge sword.

"Ummm…ok…" Was all he was able. Not wanting to fight, with what looked like powerful ninja's he handed over some keys.

"Thank you"

A/n: short I know, but I wanted to something soon since it's about time I update, and all my favorite stories are updating, and I didn't want to be left out. And what do you think of 'Return of the chibi' as a title if I turn them into chibi again.


	4. Meet the Akatsuki

I have an excuse for late updating this time! I forgot about my story -.-' I never said it was a good excuse though. Anyway, only one person wanted e to turn them into their chibi forms from the first story. No one said they didn't. If you don't know what they are, go read the first, or wait for it to happen. If anyone objects, polls are open until next update. It'll probably be around chapter six. And sorry for last chapter's bad spelling, I forgot to fully beta it.

Chapter 4 – Meet the Akatsuki

to Kisame and Itachi.

"We're Hoooome!" Kisame Yelled as he opened the door to the cave. It was an odd place to live. It had the same design as a house, but was made into a cliff side. How they managed to find a cave that had the same design as a house for under 300$ dollars a month, was one of the great mysteries of life.

"Watch out! You almost stepped on Fluffy, un!" Deidara yelled, grabbing a clay cat.

"Yeah! There, there fluffy" Tobi said, picking up and petting the clay cat.

"I see you got the ninth Jinchuriki, un" Deidara said, turning his attention to Kisame

"Yep!" Kisame said wit a huge smile on his face. Itachi didn't even look at Deidara, because he was too busy watching Tobi pet the cat, until the tail broke off. His eyes widen for a second before he quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking. After he was sure no one was, he ate the tail. Apparently it was good, cause he ate the whole cat after a second.

"-And that's how you cook a rock" Kisame said, finishing his conversation with Deidara. Sometimes it amazed Itachi what idiots can do in 2 minutes.

"So, when did you start making cat shaped bombs Deidara?" Itachi asked. _'This will make things interesting'_.

"WHAT! Oh MY GOD! NOES!" Tobi yelled, running away.

"What are you talking about? I never made a cat shaped bomb, BUT WHAT A GREAT IDEA, UN!" With that Deidara ran away to make a clay cat bomb.

"Ummm…can I have food?" Naruto asked.

"Crap! That's right, kids need food!" Kisame yelled, running to the fridge and grabbing a can and a can opener. He quickly got a plate and put the food on it, once he opened the can. "Here you go little guy" Kisame said handing Naruto a plate with a kind smile. Naruto didn't know if he should be happy, or scared.

"Hey, this is cat food!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry little guy, we're out of fox food" Kisame said in n apologetic voice.

Naruto was about to protest, when a glare from Itachi stopped him. "Can I at lest have a fork?"

"No" was Itachi sort and simple answer.

With a sad face he started to eat the cat food, just like an animal. _'mmm, this is good…'_

'**Your kidding right?'** Kyuubi said, making Naruto take a small pause from his eating

'**Umm, yeah sure'** Naruto said before continuing eating.

'**Sometimes I'm so ashamed of you…'**

------with Gaara------

"So, do you smell anything?" Gaara asked Kiba. He had managed to get Kiba to help look for him. It was pointless to wander around on a wild goose chase.

"Yeah, I smells like someone kidnapped Naruto though. They smell kinds like Sasuke, but also diffrent. My best guess, is Itachi" Kiba said, sadness in his voice.

Gaara eyes winded for a second. "Thanks, you've done enough"

"Right, well, glad to help. I'm going home now" With that said, Kiba left.

End chapter

A/n: Sorry it's short. Sorry there's not a lot of ZabuzaxIruka, but only one person requested it. Can you tell I've only seen Itachi and Kisame in the anime? Well I tried to keep them in character as possible


	5. Hell Kitty

Ok, updating. I'll try to do it once a week, but no promises. A review had inspired me to update, you know who you are. So, the possible names are "Return of the chibi", "Curse", or "Hunting season: Coon and Fox". You have three days after this update before I change the title to "Curse" to vote. On with the story.

Warning/Parings: Yaoi, Mild language, GaaraxNaruto, ZabuzaxIruka, little bit of SasukexNaruto, Small hints of HakuxNaruto.

Chibi no youkai – chapter 5

Hell Kitty

"Wow, you liked that, huh, Kitty" Kisame said to Naruto, who ate the cat food in seconds.

"I'm not a cat"

"Awwww, your soooo cute little kitty-cat"

"I'm not a cat!"

"Awww! Itachi, can we keep him? PLEASE!" Kisame begged. Itachi looked up from his book wit mild amusement.

"Yeah, sure" Itachi said, grinning an evil grin. Naruto shot him a glare that said "You'll pay for that".

"Yay! Come on kitty, let's play dress-up" Kisame said, pulling a horrified Naruto into his room.

"Poor thing" Itachi said, turning a page in his book.

------With Gaara------

"Bad news, we lost their scent" Said Pakun, the small pug dog that Kakashi summons.

"Great, what now?" Kiba asked. Tsunade had sent a 12 man squad consisting of Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, Neji, and seven Anbu.

Kakashi started to make some hand signs, and in a cloud of smoke, his gang of dogs appeared. "We just have to find the scent again", he said.

Unknown to them, they had one more Pearson following them.

------With Zabuza/Iruka------

"Do You think Haku will be ok?" A concerned Iruka asked.

"Of curse, he's strong, he can make it" Zabuza said, reassuring his boyfriend.

"But it's the Akatsuki we're talking about! They're strong, too strong!" Iruka yelled, scared for his adopted sons life.

"He's not going alone, there are other ninja." Zabuza said calmly Iruka sighed, knowing he would not win.

------With Naruto------

After three hours, Naruto finally returned from, what he dubbed, hell. "Did you have a nice time?" Itachi said with his evil grin. Naruto just turned his head to look at him. After a second he walked up to him. Itachi stopped grinning. Naruto was wearing a ghostly white gown. The kind you see in horror movies, where there are freaky little demon kids. This had effetely freaked Itachi out. The stare down continued, until Naruto turned to leave, much to Itachi relief, though it was a bit too soon. Naruto quickly spun around and bite Itachi in the leg.

"OW! GOD DAMMIT! THAT HURT! OH MY GOD, I'M BLEEDING!" Itachi yelled holding his very bloodly leg.

"What's wrong! What happened!" Yelled diera, running out of her room, along with all the other Akatsuki. "Are we under attack, un!"

"No, the brat BIT me!" Itachi yelled, still gripping his leg.

"Bad Kitty!" Kisame said to his new 'Cat'.

"Let me see" Zetsu said. Itachi complied, and removed his hands. "Wow, you lost a lot of blood. Humm, What's this? This is going to hurt…a lot." Zetsu then pulled out… a bloody fang. After a minute of staring, he went back to inspecting the leg. "Wow, looks like your leg is broken."

Every turned to a smirking Naruto, and took three steps back(Itachi crawled).

"Tobi, get me the first aid kit…and a muzzle"

End chapter! Hope you guess liked it. It's a very slight AU, but it doesn't jump out at you.


	6. kitty from hell part II

Warning/Paring: None for this chapter

Chapter six

Kitty of hell part II

"Come on kitty, let's play dress up again!" Kisame yelled. Naruto was now convinced that he was VERY insane.

"Please, not again, I beg you!" Naruto begged, yes begged, it was just that bad. However, his pleas were unheard. Kisame dragged him into his room. Lets see what they're gonna do this time.

"Oooh, this'll look so good on you!" Kisame said, grabbing a pink sun dress and matching hat. As to why he had it, you don't want to know.

"God, please no, have mercy psychotic shark!"

"Let's play tea party!" Kisame said, once he put Naruto into the costume he picked out.

"Where's some rope? I want to hang myself."

"Want some tea kitty?"

"Ok, I guess I could try to drown myself" Naruto said, while Kisame started to pour the tea

Just then Itachi decided to come into the room he shared with Kisame, causing the victory grin came on Naruto's face. Itachi ignored them, other then making a crude hand gesture to Naruto.

'Damn it! I'm going to kill that brat once we get the Kyuubi! Luckily we have a med nin, other wise I would be in a wheelchair!' Itachi thought, sitting down on his bed.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, I got him trained! He doesn't bit anymore!" Kisame said, smiling his psycho smile. Naruto nodded in agreement and gave Itachi a big smile, showing off that he had huge fangs.

'**HA! Look at his face!'**, Kyuubi said

'_I know! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Hey thanks for the fangs! You were right, I do need to use more often' _

'**You know, I feel that I need to say this. When you bit him, that made me so proud of you'**

Itachi decided it was time to leave once he saw the evil grin plastered on Naruto's face. He was about to leave, when a voice in his head pointed out that if he left, he would just being telling Naruto he's the boss! With new determination, he laid down on his bed.

------With the Rescue team ------

" Alright, the base is only about a mile away, so let rest up, and fight with all we got tomorrow" Kakashi said, explaining the plan. "We don't know what kind of horrible things they have I there, so be prepared!" Kakashi said, finishing his speech. Little did they know that nothing do prepare for Naruto in a hello kitty suit…

A/N: Wow, late update. Very late. I bet you all gave up hope, huh? Well I did too…


	7. AN

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in god knows how long, but I have a good reason for it. My comp broke. I've been having to use my homophobic grandmother's comp, and she'll have a fit if she found my fic on her comp. My mom Says she'll be getting me a new comp soon though. Thank you if your still reading this, I'll update as soon as I get a new comp. I might even try to update using my grandmother comp


End file.
